Rain, Rain, Go Away
by nxext
Summary: Naruto is enjoying his training session when suddenly it starts pouring rain. His nearest escape from the downpour? Sasuke Uchiha's house. PWP, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The kunai missed the target, as usual. Damn, he was getting worst and worst rather than the other way around. Naruto Uzumaki growled in frustration as he threw another kunai at the target, missing once more.

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly, slumping to the ground. He had been training since _very_ early that day and he hadn't taken a break since. He promised himself he'd get a bullseye by the end of the day... so far, he wasn't keeping his promise. Naruto got back up, dusting his orange pants off. "Alright... one more time!" He exclaimed, pulling out another one of his kunai. "I can do this!"

He aimed carefully, mentally cheering himself on. Right as he threw the ninja tool, a loud crack was heard from above him. His ocean blue eyes lifted to the sky. Unfortunately for Naruto, a raindrop landed right in said eye, making him blink furiously.

"Shit!" He cried, rubbing his eye before blinking a few more times. He hadn't realized that it had started to rain a little harder. Naruto gave a sigh. "Just my luck..." He mumbled, the rain pouring down. Lightning flashed, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Naruto gathered his things, looking around quickly. Water ran from his hair to the tip of his nose, which then fell to the ground.

If only he lived closer to the training grounds. He knew he had to get out of there, or else he'd catch a cold... and boy, he didn't want that to happen. His eyes fell upon a house in the distance. He didn't care whose house it was... at least it was shelter. Naruto sighed once more before running off towards the unknown house.

Turns out, the house that Naruto ran towards... was actually a mansion. 'Jackpot!' Naruto cheered in his mind as he approached the front door. He knocked loudly, three or four times. Hell, he didn't care if he bothered the person who lived there. He just hoped that they would let him in. He heard chains unlock and the door creaked open. Naruto gaped at who he saw standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke Uchiha gave a huff as he saw the blond, dripping wet. Obviously, Naruto had gotten caught in the storm. Well, too bad for him!

"Idiot. What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his tone harsh and cold. Almost as cold as Naruto was from standing in the rain. The blond glared at his long time rival, his brows furrowing.

"Bastard! Let me in!" Naruto practically yelled at the raven, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Sasuke gave a smirk.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kick your ass, that's what!" Naruto screamed, hugging himself. Damn, was it getting colder or was it just him? Stupid Sasuke for letting him stand outside so long. Was he gonna let him in or what? Sasuke rolled his eyes at the threat.

"I doubt that, idiot." The younger Uchiha said, his smirk widening slightly.

"Oh for fuck sake, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, shivering all over. Sasuke rolled his eyes once more before stepping aside to let the blond walk in. Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he entered. Sasuke closed the door behind him before turning to face his teammate.

"What the hell were you doing outside in this weather anyway?" He asked, eying Naruto up and down. The floor was flooded from the water that dripped off the blond. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I was training for your information!" Naruto shot back, his arms still tightly wound around him.

"Hn. You were training in the rain?" Sasuke asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"No, you bastard! I was already training when it started to pour!" The blond snapped, shivering more then before. His clothes were soaked right on through. "Now, are ya gonna give me a towel or what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he passed Naruto and motioned for him to follow. The Uchiha lead Naruto up the winding stairs. There was a long hallway, leading to another hallway. Oh god, they were gonna get lost!

"How do you manage?" Naruto asked, half whispering and half mumbling. Sasuke replied with a grumble when he opened a door, leading to a very large bathroom. The tiles on the floor were made of marble, as was the counter top. There was a large tub, in an oval kind of shape. Beside it was a shower big enough for three people. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. "Holy shit!" He cried, the echo carrying throughout the room.

"Hmph." Was Sasuke's reply as he headed towards a closet. He opened it, revealing rows of towels. He grabbed one at random and tossed it at the blond. "Here."

Naruto caught the beige towel, before giving a small smile. His smile then vanished and he looked at Sasuke with slightly pleading eyes. "Um... Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke demanded, almost harshly. Naruto then glared.

"Geez, I only wanted to know if you had spare clothing I could borrow!"

Sasuke's expression softened somewhat, surprise the blond slightly.

"Hn... follow me." The younger Uchiha instructed Naruto as he passed him once more and headed to another door. He opened the door slowly, while Naruto tried to get a peek inside. He was extremely curious about Sasuke's house. From what he heard, no one had ever been inside Sasuke's home. At least now he could proudly say that he had seen inside the Uchiha Compound!

"This is your room?" Naruto's jaw dropped at the view before him. King sized bed, large window, mirror, bathroom, fireplace, rug... the bastard's room was fully equipped.

"It's nothing special." Came Sasuke's reply to the blond's reaction. He walked over to the oak dresser, opening one of the top drawers. He pulled out a dark blue t-shirt carrying the Uchiha symbol on the sleeve. He threw it at Naruto, who caught it quickly. Naruto examined the garment before nodding in approval. Sasuke rolled his eyes for the fourth time that day and headed over to his closet. He opened it swiftly, pulling out a pair of black pants and tossing them at Naruto, who received them on the head.

"Hey, watch it!" Naruto cried, pulling the pants from off his head. Sasuke smirked, closing his closet door. Naruto glared at the smirk he received from the raven. "Bastard..." Naruto mumbled before reaching for the zip on his jacket. He didn't really mind changing in front of Sasuke. They were both boys after all, and it's not like he was getting naked or anything. At least, that's what he thought, until a pair of dark blue boxers were thrown in his face.

"Here. You'll need those too." Sasuke said, his face emotionless. Naruto couldn't help the blush that spread on his face.

"A-Are these really necessary?" Naruto asked, almost shyly. The Uchiha just stared at him.

"If you don't want them, give them back." Sasuke shot back, his tone calm and collected. Naruto shook his head.

"N-No! I mean, it's fine... my clothes are all soaked anyway..." The blond said, his voice almost a whisper. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in the blond's tone. Was he embarrased? Sasuke waited a bit, just staring at Naruto, who didn't move an inch. He sighed in irritation.

"Well...?" Sasuke questioned, motioning to the clothes he gave Naruto. Naruto blinked before the light bulb went on above his head.

"Oh! Right..." He mumbled before unzipping the front of his jacket. He slowly slipped it off before losing his t-shirt afterwards. Not that Sasuke was staring or anything, but he couldn't help but notice how defined the blond's abs were. Naruto was slim, but not too slim. Sasuke's coal eyes scanned Naruto's chest. He hadn't noticed until Naruto's t-shirt collided with his face.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise, glaring at Naruto. Naruto was glaring back heavily.

"You were staring!" Naruto snapped, crossing his arms over his toned chest. Sasuke huffed again.

"No I wasn't, you idiot."

"Hmph, whatever, bastard." Naruto mumbled, before pulling Sasuke's t-shirt over his head. Not that Sasuke was disappointed or anything. The Uchiha almost blushed when Naruto's hands found the zipper of his pants. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes found Sasuke's. "You're staring again..."

This time Sasuke groaned in annoyance and walked to the door. "Whatever. I'll be downstairs..." He told the blond before walking out his room and closing the door. Naruto sighed as he continued to change. Then it hit him... how the fuck was he suppose to find his way back downstairs?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto finally managed to find his way downstairs. It had been one heck of an adventure, but somehow he found the stairway. Once he arrived at the bottom, he found Sasuke sitting on the couch comfortably. He held a remote in his hand as he flicked through the channels on TV.

"Um..." Naruto said, almost uneasily as he just stood there. Sasuke's eyes tore away from the TV and went towards the blond. Might he be the first to say: Holy shit! Damn, did Naruto ever look good in his clothes. Wait... what?

"Hn." Sasuke managed to say after a few seconds of awkward silence before he turned back to the TV. Naruto glared slightly before heading over to the couch and slumping down beside his rival. Thunder roared outside. "... the weatherman says that this storm might last all night." Sasuke continued, changing the channel again. Naruto huffed for the first time.

"The weatherman doesn't know shit!" The blond said, as he crossed his arms. Sasuke kept flicking the channels, desperately trying to find something good to watch. "Maybe we could... watch a movie?" Naruto suggested, looking over at Sasuke. Blue met black. Sasuke stared at the blond for a bit, his eyes searching the blue ones before him before he shrugged.

"Hmph, whatever." He said, turning back to the TV. It was almost as if he was afraid he'd die if he didn't look back at the TV every time he spoke to Naruto. He hadn't even noticed the blond had gotten up and went over to the DVD rack. He skimmed through the rack quickly, nothing catching his eye.

"These movies suck." Was his blunt insult as he turned to look at Sasuke who hadn't moved from the couch. In fact, he hadn't even looked at Naruto. The blond's eyebrows lowered some. "I said-"

"I heard you." Sasuke cut him off, before getting up. "There are some more movies in the cabinet over there." The raven gestured towards a large cabinet made of solid wood. He then walked off to the kitchen. Naruto watched him go before shrugging and going over to the large cabinet. Inside was a very wide selection of DVDs, CDs and video games. Who knew the bastard liked video games?

Finally, after a very long period of decision-making, Naruto picked a horror movie. It was one of his favorite genres of movies. He took the DVD from out of the cabinet and headed back to the couch. He placed the DVD on the coffee table and sat back down on the sofa.

"Hey..." Naruto almost jumped 10 feet high when the cool voice was heard from behind him.

"Geez, bastard! Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto snapped, turning around to glare at Sasuke who had managed to sneak up on Naruto. Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe."

Naruto opened his mouth to say a comeback but a delicious aroma filled the room. Naruto's blue eyes dragged to the bowl Sasuke was holding in his hands. Naruto subconsciously licked his lips.

"Is that-?"

"Popcorn? Yeah." Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence. He gave Naruto the bowl, before grabbing the DVD on the coffee table. The blond sure had good taste in movies. This was one of Sasuke's favorites. He plopped the movie in the DVD and took a comfortable position on the couch. Naruto chomped loudly on the popcorn. And once more... Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The movie finished and Naruto had indeed eaten all the popcorn... by himself. Not that Sasuke was angry or anything. But the blond could have left him a little bit. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

"That movie was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air which made the empty bowl of popcorn fall to the ground. Good thing it was made of plastic. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh and picked it up off the floor. He put the hollow bowl on the same table in front of them and passed the blond, obviously going somewhere. Naruto's curiosity rose as he upstraight. "Where ya going?"

"Shower." Was Sasuke's cut-clean reply. Naruto slumped back down against the backrest. Sasuke headed up the stairs, leaving Naruto alone in the living room. He didn't even bother to say 'Make yourself at home'.

A few minutes passed and Naruto heard the water from upstairs start running. God, he was already bored. He searched around for something to do. He _would_ have played a video game but he had no clue how it worked and he didn't want to break anything. The bastard would never let him live it down. So, he decided to do the logical thing to break his boredom... explore.

He ascended the staircase, hoping he'd find _something_ interesting in Sasuke's house. He began opening every door, scanning the rooms he found behind them. Nothing seemed to satisfy him. He was too caught up in his 'exploring' that he didn't notice that the water had stopped running. Another loud crack was heard from outside.

'How the hell does Sasuke manage? There's nothing interesting around here!' Naruto thought, gloomily. He came up to another door, one he hadn't opened yet. And maybe this one should have stayed closed because when Naruto opened that door, there stood Sasuke... dripping wet... in nothing but a blue towel.

Oh la la...


	3. Chapter 3

Oh...my...god. Those same three words were repeated over and over again in Naruto's mind. Over... and over... and over. He could feel his cheeks burn and his breathing become more rapid. Wait, why the hell was this happening? He didn't like Sasuke, did he? He wasn't looking at the way the water slide down Sasuke's pale, silky skin. He wasn't looking at Sasuke's well defined chest. And he _certainly_ wasn't looking at the towel that hung loosely around Sasuke's hips.

Holy...shit. _Those_ two words were repeated once in Sasuke's mind. That's right. Just once. He wasn't blushing, like the blond was, but damn was he close to it. Why the fuck did Naruto open the door? For sure he saw the steam coming out from under the door. Then a thought hit Sasuke square in the face. What if... Naruto _wanted_ to open the door? Maybe he wanted to make it seem like an accident. Maybe he wanted to say 'Oops, my bad... hey, looking good Sasuke! Wanna have some fun?'. Now, _that_ would have been interesting.

The two teens simply stared at each other, in a sort of awkward silence. Naruto blinked, trying to keep his eyes off of that blue towel. Sasuke stared emotionless, trying his hardest not to let go of his towel just to see the blond's reaction. God, that was so tempting.

"Um..." Naruto managed to mumble, a darker taint of red spreading across his already pink cheeks. Sasuke was debating the idea of dropping the towel. Should he? Oh god, it would be so funny to see the idiot's expression. "Oh god, Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" Naruto apologized quickly, trying his best to make it look like an accident... wait! It _was_ an accident... wasn't it? The temptation was too much for the raven to handle. Sasuke dropped the towel. And the reaction he got... priceless.

"Sasuke, what the fuck?" Naruto yelled, his eyes widening. He couldn't help but look down. Holy shit! His cheeks became redder than ever. And Sasuke was enjoying every second of it. Especially the way Naruto tried to hide that he had looked by glancing around the room wildly, keeping his gaze off Sasuke. The raven simply smirked devilishly.

"Oops, my bad..." Sasuke said, in an almost teasingly tone. He almost chuckled when Naruto spun on his heel and practically ran away screaming. Well, not really screaming, but that's beside the point.

Naruto dashed down the hallway, almost tripping on one of the many rugs that decorated the Uchiha Compound. He wanted to get as far away from that bastard as possible. Oh god, that was so embarrassing! That was so humiliating! That was so un-called for! That was so... hot! Naruto halted suddenly, his cheeks burning even more.

"Wait what?" He asked himself aloud. 'Did I just say that was hot? What the fuck is wrong with me?' Naruto thought to himself, slight panic flooding over him. No, he didn't have time to think about that. He needed to get away from Sasuke! That was his top priority. And so he rushed inside the closest room and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke was still standing in the bathroom, facing himself in the mirror. Well... that was more interesting than he thought. But damn, it was so worth it. He also couldn't help but notice the slight bulge in Naruto's pants... well technically, they were Sasuke's. Wait, did that mean that Naruto was aroused by the sight of Sasuke? The raven pondered this thought. Many scenarios played out in his mind, until one of them really caught his attention. He then smirked slightly, deciding to go find the blond. Oh, was he ever going to have fun with this.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto leaned against the door, panting slightly. He didn't know he could run that fast. The blond thought over what had just happened. Oh yeah, that's right... He was trying to find something interesting to do. So he decided to explore. He opened one of the doors to find Sasuke half naked, in nothing but a towel. They stared at each other in awkward silent until Naruto began apologizing. And that's when Sasuke, accidentally, dropped his towel. Naruto got aroused, ran like heck and hide in some random room in the Uchiha's house... wait...

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto screamed before slapping a hand over his mouth. His blue eyes slowly traveled downwards to see the slight bump in the front of his pants. His ocean blue eyes widened. No way was this happening to him! He looked around the room to see that he had managed to run into Sasuke's room. Of all the fucking rooms in this house, he had to hide in the bastard's room! This just wasn't his day...

The blond sprinted to Sasuke's bathroom and shut the door, locking it quickly. He looked around, trying to think fast. Oh god, this isn't possible. He got a boner by simply _looking_ at Sasuke? At_ Sasuke_? Naruto hit himself on the forehead multiple times. He stopped abruptly and his eyes widened. Fuck... what if he noticed? What if Sasuke noticed the tent in his pants? Either Naruto was going to be humiliated for life... or he was going to die.

"GAH!" Naruto cried, spinning in circles. He couldn't face Sasuke now. The light bulb went on again above the blond's head. He'd stay in Sasuke's bathroom for the rest of his miserable life! Then he'd never have to face the raven again... of course, that meant he'd have to give up TV, video games, missions, eating, his dream of becoming Hokage and most of all, ramen! Naruto shook his head. No, he_ had_ to come up with something...

He headed to the bathroom door and unlocked it before turning the doorknob slowly... he opened the door to come face to face with no one other than Sasuke himself.

Sasuke simply stood there, facing the blond, whose face had managed to become redder than before. The raven was surprised Naruto was even standing now that the blood had all rushed to his face... and other places that shall not be mentioned.

"Uh..." Naruto blinked, completely frozen in place. What could he say? 'Hey, sorry for getting hard at the sight of you naked I hope we can still be friends!'.

"Hn... idiot." Sasuke smirked, the same blue towel wrapped around his waist. And no worries, he wasn't planning on pulling the same stunt again... oh no, he had a better idea in mind.

"I'm the idiot? I'm not the one who accidentally dropped his towel!" Naruto shouted, pointing accusingly at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked even more.

"Who said I dropped it by accident?"

Naruto's eyes became as large as dinner plates. No way had Sasuke Uchiha just said that to him... "W-What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Come on, Naruto... admit it..." Sasuke took a step closer to the blond, making Naruto take a step back.

"A-Admit what?"

"You liked it..." Sasuke's voice dipped to a mere whisper. Naruto blushed furiously.

"W-What?" The blond yelled, trying to act angered. Unfortunately, that didn't fool Sasuke. The raven stepped closer to Naruto, his eyelids fluttering slightly.

"Admit it, Naruto. You got hard." Sasuke whispered huskily, approaching the blond closer and closer. Naruto gulped, backing up until he hit the bathroom wall. Dammit! Why was there a wall there? Oh, right...

"I w-wasn't..." Naruto replied, trying to sound confident in which he failed miserably. Sasuke let out a soft, sexy chuckle.

"Is that so...?" Sasuke's lust filled eyes met Naruto's crazed ones. Naruto nodded quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly. The two teen's noses were almost touching now. "Then... what's this?" Naruto half gasped and half moaned when Sasuke's hand found his crotch.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto said in a low voice, almost warningly. Sasuke tilted his head slightly, an evil smirk crossing his lips as he moved his hand teasingly over Naruto's clothed member.

"Yes...?"

"... y-you bastard... you did it on p-purpose..." The blond's voice cracked slightly. Sasuke couldn't hold back the low chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Yeah... but you loved every fucking second." And with that, Sasuke's lips crashed against Naruto's.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto eyes widened immensily. No way! Was Sasuke Uchiha... kissing him? Oh my god, he was! Naruto couldn't believe it. Here they were, Naruto (who was aroused like hell) and Sasuke (whoo was half naked) kissing in the middle of Sasuke's own bathroom. And, holy shit! Sasuke lost the towel... again...

Sasuke's naked form pressed against Naruto's fully clothed one. Oh, now that just wouldn't do. Sasuke's pale hands found the hem of Naruto's, but technically Sasuke's, shirt. He tugged at it softly, while his tongue worked wonders. Naruto couldn't help but moan into the kiss. The raven smirked, as their tongues fought for dominance, but of course, the Uchiha won. Naruto wasn't even sure when Sasuke's tongue had entered his mouth and honestly, he didn't give a damn.

Sasuke broke the kiss quickly to remove the t-shirt Naruto had on. He looked so much better without it anyway. The pale teen's lips found Naruto's neck as he trailed kisses down to his shoulder. Naruto moaned softly, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck. Sasuke smirked against the tanned skin and bit down softly, earning a yelp from the blond. He sucked on the skin, leaving a small red mark. He pulled his lips away and pressed them against Naruto's ear.

"You're mine now, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered sexily, licking his lips. Naruto was panting softly under Sasuke's touch. God, his heart was beating so fast he thought it would pop right out of his chest. Sasuke nibbled slightly on the blond's earlobe, while his hands went elsewhere.

The zipper of Naruto's pants came flying down, and soon his pants went down too. Just to tease, Sasuke snapped the waistband of the boxers Naruto was wearing. The blond gave a harsh yelp and glared at the raven.

"Oi! What's the fucking idea?" Naruto snapped, his blue eyes kinda glazed over. Sasuke smirked.

"What? Can't handle a little pain?" And with that said, Sasuke slipped off Naruto's boxers. The garment joined the others on the stone floor of the bathroom. Naruto shuddered from the cold. He didn't notice that Sasuke had now pinned his hands over his head. Sasuke's lips found the crook of Naruto's neck where the Uchiha left wet kisses here and there. Naruto growled, slightly impatient.

"Get on with it, bastard!" Naruto demanded, bucking his hips forward slightly, making their groins rub together deliciously. Both of the teens moaned from the intense pleasure. "O-Oh god..." Naruto mumbled, biting his bottom lip. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Like that...?" Sasuke asked, his voice as soft as silk... almost like his skin. Naruto nodded, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Y-Yes..."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice when he grinded against Naruto once more. Their moans combined. Damn, the friction was perfect. Naruto leaned his head back, making it connect with the wall of the bathroom. Oh that's right... they were still in the bathroom. Sasuke caught on to what Naruto was thinking and kissed the blond hungrily, while leading them to the bedroom. Fuck, Sasuke was good.

As they arrived in front of the king sized bed, Sasuke harshly pushed Naruto down onto the black silky sheets. Naruto groaned softly, even though it hadn't hurt in the least bit. Sasuke smirked, crawling on top of his blond lover. Naruto shivered just by the look in those dark eyes of his. They stared at each other for a bit, studying each other's faces. They were practically daring each other to make a move.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto asked, his voice low. Sasuke simply stared at him, not moving a muscle.

"Beg for it." Came the demand from the younger Uchiha. Naruto's eyes widened. No way was he begging! Although... he really wanted Sasuke to finish what he started. Naruto bit his lip, looking away from the teen above him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was about to speak but Naruto beat him to it.

"Please..." Naruto begged in a soft pleading tone. The raven couldn't help but smirk once more. So, the idiot had given in so easily, huh?

"Please...what?" Sasuke question, wanting to tease the blond beneath him a little more.

"Touch me..."

Holy shit. Sasuke thought he had cum right then and there. The look in those blue orbs, and the expression on his face... damn, Naruto was better than he thought. Sasuke's smirked widened as his mouth lowered to Naruto's shoulder. His tongue darted out and traced an invisible line on the blond's shoulder. Naruto moaned softly, throwing his head to one side. The raven teen lead his tongue lower down the tanned chest before he reached one of Naruto's nipples.

He circled his tongue around the small pink nub, received a small moan from Naruto. Sasuke continued his journey down the blond's body. His tongue traced Naruto's abs, making said boy squirm slightly. Finally, Sasuke reached his destination.

Naruto let out a loud moan as his erection was engulfed by Sasuke's mouth. The raven took as much of Naruto as he could inside his mouth. Naruto's pants came in quick breaths as the blond gripped onto Sasuke's jet black hair. The darker teen growled slightly, sending vibrations through Naruto, making him groan loudly. "A-Ahh...ngh... S-Sasuke..."

That was music to Sasuke's ears. Soon, Naruto was moaning louder and louder each time Sasuke circled the head with his tongue. He was treating Naruto almost like a lollipop... only he was much rougher. But fuck, it was so hot and incredibly sexy. Naruto yelled out harshly when Sasuke accidentally brushed his teeth along the side of Naruto's length. The raven smirked around Naruto, before beginning to suck on the blond's member. Naruto yelled out again, arching his back in a cat-like manner.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, wanting to buck into Sasuke's mouth, but the Uchiha held Naruto's hips down. The raven could feel that Naruto was about to cum just by the way Naruto's breathing hitched. "Oh god! Sasuke!" And with that, Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth. The raven swallowed Naruto's entire load, licking his lips sexily.

"Liked that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, crawling back up Naruto's body, leaving butterfly kisses. Naruto nodded, still coming down from his high, panting slightly. "Good... cause it's not over yet..."


	6. Chapter 6

Thunder cracked loudly outside. The storm hadn't let up and boy, was Naruto ever glad. As the blond laid there, processing what Sasuke had just told him. 'It's not over yet...' Those were the best four words Naruto had ever heard in his life. His blue eyes found Sasuke's, which were glazed over with lust and something else... something animalistic. Now t_hat_ made Naruto want to tackle the raven and have his way with him right then and there. Of course, Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't give in that easily. They'd probably wrestle around a bit, which have been way hot. Naruto almost started drooling at the thought.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the dreamily look on the blond's face. What the fuck was he thinking about? Here they were, both naked, one on top of the other and Naruto was off in lala land! The raven had the urge to slap his partner, but that would probably result in Naruto getting angry and storming out of there. And Sasuke didn't want that to happen. So instead, he chose another way to bring Naruto back to reality.

A moan filled the room when Sasuke suddenly rocked his hips against Naruto's. The blond threw his head back, as he gripped the black silk sheet beneath them. Naruto's head snapped back as he glared at Sasuke. "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

"You were daydreaming..." Sasuke replied, his face emotionless. Naruto had never noticed how hot Sasuke looked with that emotionless face of his. The blond's heart raced once more as he studied the Uchiha's face. Sasuke rolled his eyes as another dreamy expression made it's way on Naruto's face. And so, he grinded again.

"A-Ahh!" Naruto cried out, his hips bucking back against Sasuke's. The younger Uchiha moaned out softly, grinding once more. Both teens moaned once more together before Sasuke pulled away. "Wha-?"

Naruto didn't have time to finish his sentence when a harsh cry escaped his lips. Oh god, Sasuke's finger was inside him! Fuck, it felt so weird and awkward. But when Sasuke began pumping his finger slowly, in and out of Naruto, the awkwardness went right out the window. The blond moaned, pushing down on Sasuke's finger. The raven smirked before adding another finger.

"O-Oh god!" Naruto cried out, trying to take more of Sasuke's slim fingers inside him. The Uchiha began scissoring his fingers, earning more moans from the teen beneath him. Sasuke kept stretching Naruto, preparing him for something much bigger than his two fingers. When the raven finally pulled his fingers out, Naruto groaned at the loss. Sasuke backed away from him slightly. A look of disappointment flashed across Naruto's face. "W-Where are you going?"

Sasuke leaned over the bed, reaching for the drawer of his night table, not answering the blond. Naruto raised an eyebrow. The raven searched around a bit, growling in slightly frustration. "Where the fuck did I...?" Sasuke mumbled to himself, before slamming the drawer shut. The raven climbed out of bed, naked as the day he was born, and headed towards the bathroom. He came back a few seconds later, holding up a small white tube. "Found it."

"Found what?" Naruto asked, naive as ever. Sasuke rolled his eyes, opening the cap.

"My toothpaste, you idiot. Now, turn over." The Uchiha instructed Naruto, and he obeyed. The blond turned over on his stomach, getting in a comfortable position. Sasuke squeezed some of the clear gel into his palm before closing the cap and tossing the tube away. The raven let out a hiss as he spread the gel on his aching cock, which was begging for attention.

Naruto laid there, a thousand thoughts going through his head. Was it gonna hurt? Well, of course it was! But he knew Sasuke would be gentle... right? Sasuke wasn't a heartless bastard who only cared about himself and no one else. Wait...ok, yes he was. But Naruto trusted the raven enough.

"Get on your hands and knees." Sasuke commanded, but this time, his tone was more gentle and smooth. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha and nodded before propping himself up on his hands and knees, like instructed. Sasuke got right behind the blond, placing both hands on the tanned hips. "It's going to hurt at first..." Sasuke warned, the head of his member rubbing against Naruto's virgin hole. Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded once more.

"I know..." Naruto replied, his voice low and soft. Sasuke leaned over the blond, his chest pressing against Naruto's back.

"... I'll be gentle..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. And those were the last three words Naruto ever heard before his mind began spinning. Sasuke slowly entered the blond, making sure not to hurt him too much. Pain ripped throughout Naruto. Damn, it felt like he was being ripped in half!

Soon, Sasuke was buried to the hilt inside his blond partner. A small groan erupted from Naruto's mouth as he pushed back against Sasuke. That was a sign that Naruto was ready for movement. And so, the raven pulled back out slowly and thrust back in, earning a cry of either pain or pleasure from Naruto.

"Nnngh!" That was the only sound that was heard in the room... well, except for Sasuke's panting and a wet slapping sound. The raven quickened his pace, thrusting faster and harder into the blond. His grip on those delicious hips tightened, perhaps leaving small bruise marks. "F-Faster... oh god..." Naruto moaned, his eyes clenches shut.

As commanded, Sasuke quickened his pace, thrusting faster and faster. Fuck, it felt so good to be buried inside Naruto's tight tunnel. Sasuke managed to reach around the blond and grip Naruto's weeping member. It soon came back to life in Sasuke's pale hands as he began moving his hand up and down the shaft. The loud moans he received from Naruto were intoxicating.

"Say my name..." Sasuke whispered huskily in Naruto's ear, as he thrust against that small bundle of nerves inside the blond.

"Sasuke!" The blond kept yelling out Sasuke's name over and over, as Sasuke kept thrusting into Naruto's prostate with skill. The raven hissed as Naruto clenched around his cock. And with a final cry, Naruto came onto the black, soon to be stained, sheets beneath them. A few more thrusts and Sasuke followed, both panting harder than ever.

The Uchiha pulled out of Naruto, as they both collapsed on the bed, one beside the other. "Fuck..." Sasuke groaned, his breathing not showing the slightest sign of slowing. Naruto's breaths were just as harsh and quick as Sasuke's.

"That was... unbelievable..." Naruto said, in between pants. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Yeah..." Was his blunt reply as he turned over to one side, his back facing the blond's. The raven closed his eyes, probably wanting to get some sleep. It wasn't like Naruto was expecting a 'OMG! I'm totally in love with you, Naruto! I want to be yours forever!'. But, he was expecting something a little more... well... more.

The breathing of both teens went back to normal as they both laid there, both completely naked. By Sasuke's still breathing, Naruto could tell the Uchiha had fallen asleep. Well, he might as well sleep too. Because tomorrow was gonna be one hell of an awkward day.


End file.
